


not so usual

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and a day of the week that is definitely not the weekend, which makes things a little different. | Blaine zones out a little, not because he would rather be somewhere else -- there really isn't anywhere he could imagine being that would be better than this, on the couch after a long day of morning classes and then his internship, with wine to drink and Kurt against his side, fitting there perfectly, and Rachel on his other side with her ankle hooked under his near the floor -- but because the movie is incredibly boring. It's in French, and Blaine hates to think of himself as not being worldly, but the only time he really cares about French is when Kurt is cursing in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so usual

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains all three characters having sex based on a mutually agreed on arrangement. If Kurt (or Blaine) going down on a girl is not your thing, please feel free to skip this over! Kurt/Blaine is the established pairing here but it is implied several times that this is not an unusual event between the three of them.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on 6/19/11.

Blaine twists his head around just enough so he can see Kurt walk into their little kitchenette to grab one of the bottles of wine sitting next to the sink. At the same time, Rachel leans up on the couch so she can tip her head over the back and watch Kurt upside-down. 

"Wine," she says happily, her face a little twisted with the angle.

"One glass," Kurt says, waving the corkscrew in Blaine and Rachel's direction from behind the kitchen counter. Rachel rolls her head back onto Blaine's shoulder and gives him a squinty look. Blaine knows what she's getting at, even though it's a weekday and they only usually do this on weekends, he understands. He shifts his hips on the couch enough that he can bump into her side before shifting away.

"I saw that," Kurt says, sing-song, balancing the stems of their wine glasses between his fingers as he walks inside.

"You saw nothing," Blaine says. 

Rachel plucks her glass of wine from Kurt's hands and grins at him in a way even Blaine has to admit is a little unnerving before she downs a good third of what's inside. 

Kurt shakes his head at her. "We have at least an hour left of this movie," he says, "and I'm serious about the one-glass thing, Berry."

"There's nothing wrong with speeding things up a little," Rachel says. 

Kurt takes a small sip from his glass before he sits down, settling neatly into the dip of the couch right against Blaine's side. Blaine refrains from making a comment about 'making it last', but only barely. 

They put the movie back on and Blaine zones out a little, not because he would rather be somewhere else -- there really isn't anywhere he could imagine being that would be better than this, on the couch after a long day of morning classes and then his internship, with wine to drink and Kurt against his side, fitting there perfectly, and Rachel on his other side with her ankle hooked under his near the floor -- but because the movie is incredibly boring. It's in French, and Blaine hates to think of himself as not being worldly, but the only time he really cares about French is when Kurt is cursing in it.

Rachel keeps nudging him with her wine glass every few minutes, and Kurt is engrossed enough not to notice. They've been breaking the rules, however unspoken this specific set of rules is, more and more often lately, but they haven't really done this on a weekday yet. The weekends are for relaxing, going out dancing or to the great karaoke place four blocks away and drinking just enough to be able to coherently make it home and drink a little more, dance in the living room and then sort of fall together like the first time. 

(Blaine remembers the first time they'd all fallen together in the living room and how Kurt had been pulling at his tie, left over from his afternoon internship-required suit, either to get it off for some purpose or to just to get it off. Except instead of backing Blaine down the hallway and into their room Kurt had fallen against him, laughing with his lips against Blaine's neck, his face flushed from drinking and dancing. 

Rachel had come over to them, laughing when Kurt slid a hand around her waist and smiled at her, saying, "Sometimes you're wonderful," and tapping on her chin. It had been cute, the two people that Blaine had come to care about most, the love of his life and one of his best friends, and then Rachel was lifting up her arm to tug Blaine's tie off in place of Kurt and letting her fingers linger at the exposed hollow of Blaine's throat, even when Kurt's hand caught around her wrist and steadied her hand before dragging it down just a little. 

They'd laughed, later, in little bursts as Blaine had undone the clasp of Rachel's bra behind her back and pressed her down onto the couch cushions while Kurt bit at his shoulder, watching them. Kurt had guided Blaine down between her thighs, tugged on his hair as he licked her open, hesitant and relying mostly on the breathy noises she was making and the way her thighs tensed under his hands. After a while that first night, though, Kurt had tugged harder at his hair and pulled him up and away, kissing him open-mouthed and slick, his tongue sliding into Blaine's mouth in a completely filthy and new way.

Kurt had pulled Blaine back against his side and slid down between Rachel's thighs, blinking up at her for a frozen moment that Blaine thought would make everything fall apart, except instead both of them had grinned at each other like this was a long time coming, and Kurt had Rachel coming in minutes, her hips twisting and bucking up against his face, her back arched up at an impossible degree, even as Blaine kissed at her shoulder, watching the dip of Kurt's head between her thighs.

They didn't talk about it, and they still don't, but now it's not -- it's not uncommon. Or unwanted, not in the least. It's just that it's a weekend thing.) 

Rachel is insistent after ten minutes, though, shaking her ankle and lifting up Blaine's, leaning her head against Blaine's shoulder and looking up at him. He finally looks down at her, widening his eyes and nodding towards Kurt. Blaine knows Kurt doesn't have any actual problems with what they get up to on the weekends, knows in how he knows Kurt absolutely, but also in how willing a participant Kurt is when it comes down to it. Even still, Blaine and Rachel are a little more open about it than Kurt is. Sometimes they grab lunch when Kurt is bogged down with projects and Rachel is coming back from a morning audition, meeting at the little cheap sandwich place by Blaine's building in the afternoon. They talk about the weekend and talk around things in the apartment, instead planning out what to do beforehand, what bar to go to or what band or show might be playing that they might all agree on. Except sometimes they actually talk about what they want to do, too, planning out ahead things that Blaine can't believe they're able to talk about in a sandwich shop, how good Kurt is with his mouth, and how despite complaining about going down on Rachel being a waste of skill to have, he's better every time. 

Though Blaine generally wishes those particular sandwich shop conversations could be conducted through silent communication, no matter how awful Blaine at that sort of thing, he tries now to have a conversation with Rachel purely involving their eyes and mostly his own eyebrows. It doesn't work as well as the sometimes intimidating conversations Rachel and Kurt have like that, but Blaine knows they reach a mutual conclusion: the movie Kurt has picked out is pretty awful, and this Tuesday night could definitely use an uplift.

Kurt clears his throat during a quieter part of the film and Blaine and Rachel twist forward toward the screen so fast it has to look ridiculous. Blaine feels a little caught when Kurt looks sidelong at him and shakes his head, slight. 

They all stay silent for a few minutes, and wow, Blaine knows better than to insult Kurt's movie night choices, but this movie really is dull. 

"It's fine," Kurt says out of nowhere, startling both Blaine and Rachel. "We can." 

"We can what?" Blaine asks. Kurt gives him a look and downs the rest of the wine in his glass while Rachel does the same on Blaine's other side. 

"But it's --" Blaine starts, cut off with a sharp jab of one of Rachel's elbows to his side. 

"Blaine," she says, "don't talk him  _out_  of it."

"This film isn't particularly engaging," Kurt says with a shrug, and Blaine feels momentarily indignant. 

"Seriously?" he says, frowning at the still-playing movie. "If I ever said that you'd be pissed at me for an entire day, Kurt Hummel."

Rachel squeezes at Blaine's upper thigh, a little too hard. "Sometimes I don't know what you think with," she says, "because it's not your dick and it's certainly not always your brain."

"I wonder the same," Kurt says, but when Blaine looks over at him he's smiling and sitting up on the couch, not away from Blaine's side for too long before he swings a leg up and in between Blaine's own so he can straddle Blaine's nearest thigh. 

"Hi," Kurt says, and the weight of his body settled over Blaine, the warmth and closeness, feels intimate between them for just a moment until Rachel starts clapping at their side.

"Yay," she says happily, and both Blaine and Kurt turn their heads at the same time to make faces at her. 

Kurt turns back first, pulling Blaine's chin toward him with two fingers and then tipping his face back so he can sit up on his knees and kiss him, slow and tasting mostly like the heavy dry fruit of their wine, rolling his hips forward so his whole body moves with it. 

Blaine reaches around to grab at Kurt's shoulders, pressing him closer for only a second before Kurt shakes him off, sliding in one long motion onto the floor and leaning back against the coffee table to look up at Blaine and Rachel. 

"You can both decide," he says, the corner of his mouth turned up with it in what would almost be a smirk if his eyes weren't already so wide and dark, color a little high on his cheeks but barely noticeable. 

Blaine doesn't let Rachel think about it for any amount of time. Sometimes Rachel likes to watch, likes to sit in the chair that they rarely ever use that's angled across from the couch and hitch her legs up over the arms, two fingers or sometimes a toy if they'd gotten that far beforehand pressing in and out of her, her pace lazy as she watches. Blaine is pretty sure he enjoys watching more, though, watching Kurt with her and how he makes her shake and writhe so easily, his mouth dragging wet lines along the inside of her thighs, just a tease. 

For a day or so, Blaine felt bad that he wasn't as good as Kurt at getting Rachel off -- which is not to say he isn't awesome at it, and he's definitely had a good amount of practice -- except he couldn't feel too bad about it. Not with how hot it is to sit back and watch, knowing Kurt is turned on, watching the tense spread of muscles in his back and the rut of his hips into the air or onto the couch cushions or into Blaine's palm. 

So before Rachel can say anything Blaine leans over and tugs her onto his lap, spreading his thighs apart under her and then reaching forward to roll up the folds of her nightgown over her thighs and up her stomach, her legs pressed together between his, right in front of where Kurt is sitting back against the table. 

"You want it like that?" Kurt asks, and Rachel laughs, wriggling a little over Blaine's lap before tipping her head back to press a quick kiss against Blaine's jaw.

"Yes," she says for them both, as Blaine nods over her shoulder. He reaches down and runs his hands up and down her thighs for a few passing seconds before leaning them both forward so he can get a good grip under her knees, pulling her legs up and spreading them out over his own open thighs. They haven't done it exactly like this before, not sitting up on the couch with Blaine underneath, but he's been thinking about it, how he'll be able to see everything and watch Rachel shake, watch her chest rise and fall while she tries to work out breathing patterns, treating it a little like vocal breathing exercises, trying to not let go as fast as Blaine knows she can when it comes to Kurt's mouth, sometimes. 

Kurt trails his fingers up the inside of Rachel’s legs, though he doesn’t spend much time focusing, his hands jumping up to her hips under where Blaine has the material of her nightgown folded up, her underwear resting against her stomach, soft blue cotton boyshorts. 

Kurt hooks his fingers under them, looking up at Rachel with the same expression they both always share, something amused and bright for a few seconds, and Blaine always thinks it means they know they could end up like this one day, the only two people it would work for if it happened, and Blaine was just lucky to be involved, too. 

“You still haven’t used that giftcard I gave you?” Kurt asks, pulling the material down over her hips as she tilts up off for Blaine’s lap briefly. 

“I have,” Rachel says, lifting her feet from over Blaine’s legs on each side so Kurt can pull her underwear all the way off and set it next to her. “I’m just saving my purchases for a special occasion.” 

“As long as you bought nice things that compliment your skin tone,” Kurt says, and Blaine helps Rachel settle her legs out again, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs to the side of Kurt’s head, watching as Kurt switches gears and just goes for it. 

Rachel reaches and grabs one of Blaine’s hands on her thigh, twisting their fingers together when Kurt starts with long swipes of this tongue, slick to get her started and not licking all the way up, not yet. 

Blaine has never really watched Kurt like this, at this angle. He knows Kurt usually closes his eyes, heavy, only to blink up without warning with a little bit of a smirk, but Blaine has only watched from Rachel’s side before, and seeing what Rachel sees is good, more than good. He loves when Kurt blows him, looking up when Blaine makes noises he can’t bite back, always looking more pleased rather than devious, endeavouring to make Blaine repeat the same noises over and over again until his throat is dry from want. 

Kurt flicks his tongue in a way Blaine can never manage, focusing right over Rachel’s clit just as she’s starting to get wet, making her groan and tip her head back against Blaine’s shoulder too-fast, her legs squeezing over Blaine’s thighs so she can rock forward. 

He keeps at it until Rachel is biting-off half sounds, because Kurt is always intense like this, even when he’s sucking off Blaine he goes for it, right up until the edge of orgasm before he reverts back to teasing.

Rachel lets out a frustrated sort of groan, leaning her head over and biting against Blaine’s jaw before she joins him in looking down at Kurt, where his tongue is moving slower and slower, flat out in short strokes, low between her legs even as she tries to tilt her hips to get him back up higher. 

She’s wet enough that Blaine can really  _see_ , not only on her but over the curve of Kurt’s mouth, shining on his skin. Blaine groans just looking at him, nudging his hips up against the curve of Rachel’s ass and nipping appreciatively at the back of her neck when she wriggles down against him, not enough to help how hard he is, which shouldn’t be surprising, not with how much Blaine loves watching Kurt like this, has grown to enjoy the way Rachel moves and sounds and wants, between them. 

Kurt goes to tip his head up, backing away for a second as Blaine and Rachel are watching, both of them short of breath, unable to look away, and both of their hands shoot out at the same time toward Kurt’s head. 

Blaine’s hand gets to Kurt’s head first, pressing him back down, and Rachel’s hand joins his, rubbing little patterns against Kurt’s scalp as she joins Blaine in pressing him back down. Kurt makes a noise that Blaine knows means he’s pleased -- pleased to be so wanted, so in control of making Rachel like this. Making _Blaine_  like this.

Kurt hums a little louder right against Rachel, amused, high up and around her clit when he parts his lips and his cheeks hollow out just enough for Blaine to know he’s sucking with a little pressure, probably pulling her clit between his lips and teasing with the point of his tongue. 

Ducking to the side and nudging the side of Rachel’s head with his nose when she drops her head back down, Blaine loosens the hand he had pressed against Rachel’s thigh from the press of her fingers over his and slides it higher up, dragging his fingers over the sensitive skin of her stomach and then up to her bra, one of her work out ones that she wears at night, soft enough for him to dip his hand underneath to cup one of her breasts. 

She arches up off of his chest at that, sliding closer to Kurt, but not with enough speed that he doesn’t have time to press back against her with the hands he has spreading her wider for his mouth. 

Rachel’s breath is uneven, coming out from between her lips in gasps and Blaine can feel the rhythm of it through her chest as he rolls her nipple between two fingers, letting her press up against him while Kurt keeps mouthing at her, barely moving his head. 

When Rachel begins to tense, her body shifting from side to side over Blaine’s lap as he rolls his hips against her, Kurt tilts his head up, his lips dark and slick when he looks at Blaine over Rachel's body. "Want to finish her?" he asks, voice low. Blaine groans, his hips pressing a little harder up against Rachel, hard enough that he has to sling an arm around her waist to keep her in place while she gasps out. 

Kurt knows Blaine likes that, loves the power he feels with Rachel's thighs shaking around his head, wet and hot against his tongue, bucking up to get closer to his mouth. Blaine loves that feeling in general, loves when Kurt comes apart above him while Blaine's on his knees, especially loves it when he can get Kurt kneeling on their mattress, his thighs tense and shaking while Blaine has the cheeks of his ass spread, mouthing in-between, slick and with as much pressure as he can. "Yeah," Blaine says, his voice a little rough. "Do you?" he asks, not bothering with many words, looking over at where Rachel is watching him, her head still tipped back on his shoulders. 

She hums, nodding at him with her eyes half-open. When Blaine shifts to move down to the floor he notices Kurt's hand pressing up against her, two of his fingers sliding in and out while he watches their exchange, and Rachel groans when he leaves her empty so he can stand. Blaine shifts so Rachel can settle down against the cushions, pulling her legs up to the frame of the couch underneath them and curling her toes in. 

Kurt catches Blaine before Blaine can get to the floor, both of them standing over Rachel, one on each side, and Kurt reaches up to trail his fingers against Blaine's bottom lip, wet and undeniably  _Rachel_  on his tongue as soon as he parts his lips to let Kurt slip both of his fingers into his mouth. Blaine sucks easily around them, passing his tongue over the pads of Kurt's fingers and dragging his teeth a little, too, keeping his mouth wet and full of the salty taste of Kurt's skin, buried under the tang of Rachel. Blaine spares a thought to slicking Kurt's fingers up even more, letting Kurt tease at him while he goes down on Rachel. He enjoys that, loves thinking about the time a few weeks ago when Kurt had fucked him from behind, even though they usually didn't go that far around Rachel, and Blaine had kneeled between her legs, licking sloppy around her fingers as she pressed them into herself, eyes a little glazed over as she watched the motion of Kurt's hips and how he gripped at Blaine's sides. 

Kurt hums, sliding his fingers from Blaine's mouth. "Go ahead," he says, smiling sort of indulgently at Blaine, enough that Blaine ducks in and kisses him, wide and a little desperate, the friction against the bow of Kurt's lips too wet to do much more than slide. 

Rachel reaches down as soon as Blaine starts to kneel, tugging at his shoulder to get him closer and tipping him off-balance, his head pressing against her knee. 

"Come on," Rachel says, her voice scratchy and impatient. Blaine looks up at her and smiles, glancing over at where Kurt is settling down on the cushions next to her, taking her free hand and holding it against the scratchy material of the couch. 

And, fuck, Blaine loves this. What he lacks in Kurt's natural talent he makes up for in his enthusiasm, though he starts slow, dragging his lips up her inner thigh as he shifts his knees into a more comfortable position and spreading her open more with the warm palms of his hands, close but not touching. He knows she doesn't need any more teasing, knows that she was almost about to come for Kurt, but he wants to take his time anyway, even though she hasn't lifted her hand from his shoulder, her fingers digging in. 

"You're horrible," Kurt says, laughing a little into where he's slumped against Rachel's shoulder. Rachel whines, high in her throat, as Blaine ducks in and breathes out, blowing cool air onto her skin before actually dipping forward and licking in one long motion, barely passing over her clit. 

Blaine grins against her skin, hoping Kurt can make it out, and passes his tongue over a few more times, using just the tip until Rachel is rocking her hips up and straightening out her legs so she can drape them down Blaine's back as she scoots closer.

It doesn’t take long, with Rachel so worked up from Kurt, but Blaine can tell she tries to hang on, digging her heels into his back when he switches from slow strokes of his tongue to hard and short licks over her clit, focused and precise though not with as much friction as he’d like with how she’s so wet, flushed dark and swollen and so close. 

As soon as Rachel’s thighs press in, tense against his head, trapping him close, Blaine groans as she starts to shake, her noises muffled by something -- Blaine wants to know if it’s Kurt’s mouth, or more likely his shoulder, and if she’s biting into the material of his cotton shirt, groaning into Kurt’s skin as she comes -- but Blaine doesn’t want to look up, instead licking at her through her orgasm until she’s pushing at his head with a breathless, exhausted laugh. 

“Much better than our usual weeknight plans,” she says as Blaine slips out from under her legs, watching as she slides boneless across the couch, barely missing Kurt with her legs when she stretches out horizontally. 

Kurt catches Blaine’s eye and makes a face, but only briefly. He extends a hand out for Blaine and Blaine takes it, letting Kurt pull him down onto the small amount of space Rachel has left them. He nudges at her feet as he settles over Kurt’s thighs, but she just shrugs at him, curling up a little and watching them, her legs spread out a little still, her hand dipped down and her fingers playing at her clit lightly, working through aftershocks. 

Kurt tugs at him, not wasting time in leaning forward so he can get to Blaine’s mouth, kissing deep with wide sweeps of his tongue until Blaine’s lips feel a little numb and he’s sure nothing of Rachel’s taste remains between them. 

“Do you want --” Blaine starts, leaning back and looking between them, because yeah, his lips might feel a little numb and his mouth tired but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t slide between Kurt’s legs if he asked. 

Humming, Kurt pulls Blaine back to his lips, letting their hips rock together slowly, Kurt’s moving up in small circles. “So good with your mouth,” Kurt says, quietly against Blaine’s mouth. Blaine grins into their next kiss, even though Kurt is actually better with his mouth, something that Blaine now has a few years of evidence behind him to be able to argue with, but he takes the compliment. 

“Can you wait?” Kurt asks, with another lazy roll of his hips. Blaine can feel the tension in Kurt’s shoulder blades under his hands, though, knows he’s keeping their movements slow on purpose and he hopes Kurt won’t hold back as much as he usually does around Rachel when he thrusts up into Blaine’s mouth. 

“I can,” Blaine says, though he’d be perfectly fine rutting up against Kurt until they both came, even though it’s been a year or more -- okay, a few months -- since they did that intentionally. Kurt lets his hands fall from Blaine to his sides and sits back a little against the couch, Rachel’s feet pressing against his thigh when Blaine slides down and back on the floor. 

Kurt is already getting his pajama pants down around his hips when Blaine settles on his knees, not wearing anything underneath, and Blaine makes a low, appreciative noise, taking Kurt in his hand from the base and rubbing with his thumb underneath for a few seconds, the feeling of Kurt’s cock along his palm warm and always familiar, the weight of it welcome.

“I’m not going to last,” Kurt admits, with a wry kind of smile. Blaine already knew that, so he just grins, ducking all the way in to get at the precome shining slick on the head of Kurt’s cock. He stays there for a few seconds, just swirling his tongue with slow and dragging presses because his tongue feels so heavy, tired. He groans when Kurt gets too impatient with the focus of Blaine’s mouth just around the head, running a hand through Blaine’s hair before shifting his hips up and sliding his cock further between Blaine’s lips. 

Blaine lets Kurt set the pace, keeping the balance between the pressure of his hand on Blaine’s head and the buck of his hips, a balance they’ve never found too much trouble finding. 

From somewhere beside them, Rachel hums her appreciation as she watches, and when Blaine glances over briefly she’s tucked up all the way on her side of the couch, a pillow under her chin and her eyes heavy. Blaine winks at her when he catches her eye and then turns back to Kurt, meeting the next roll of his hips and sinking his mouth down as much as he can on the thrust up. 

Kurt groans and pulls a little at his hair, keeping his hips up for a second longer before dropping them down and letting Blaine set the pace with his hand moving along the base and his mouth sinking down to meet his own knuckles. 

Blaine knows the patterns to Kurt’s breathing like this, how to tell when he’s close, and he squeezes his fist a little tighter, more like Kurt usually likes it, and backs off to have more room to jerk him off, his thumb running over the head of Kurt’s dick with insistent pressure. 

When Kurt comes Blaine leans forward to swallow him back down, moving his hands to hold back Kurt’s hips with steadying pressure until he’s done and pulling back from Blaine’s mouth, running his hand through Blaine’s hair again instead of pressing at his head or pulling lightly. 

Blaine only gets a moment to feel pleased as he looks up at Kurt, disheveled and short of breath, before Kurt is leaning down and pressing Blaine back into the coffee table, moving the whole thing with them until Blaine ends up lying flat on the floor with Kurt pulling down the front of his sweats just enough to pull his cock out, hovering his free palm over Blaine’s face for Blaine to lick over. Though his mouth feels pretty much useless he licks around Kurt’s fingers for a second anyway, enjoying the way Kurt’s eyes go wide, even right after his orgasm. 

It doesn’t take much for Blaine to come when Kurt wraps his hand around, the twist of his wrist on each pull up perfect. His toes curl down into the area rug under the couch when he does come, and he reaches up to pull Kurt down next to him when Kurt finally pulls his hand away, licking strings of come off his knuckles in a nonchalant way that Blaine can’t look at for fear of his brain shorting out. 

Kurt clasps their hands together when he lays down all the way on the floor and Blaine rubs at his knuckles, still a little wet from his tongue. He feels pretty damn content. 

“That was much better than that awful film,” Rachel says after a minute, though without most of her usual pep. “My selection next week will blow everyone away.”

“Only I’m allowed to say things like that about my choices in cinema,” Kurt says. His fingers curl under Blaine’s, warm even though the room is a little cooler now, later at night and with a definite lack of clothes. 

“What about me?” Blaine asks, though he already knows the answer. 

“No,” Kurt says, easily. “Sorry.”

“Usually you have awesome taste,” Blaine assures him. “Look at your boyfriend.”

Blaine doesn’t open his eyes to check, but he’s pretty sure at least one, if not two eyerolls were directed his way. 

Rachel yawns loudly, rising from her spot on the couch and stepping over both Blaine and Kurt. “What are we going to do this weekend?” she asks, and she could actually be asking about their weekend plans but Blaine is pretty sure she’s talking about them together, like they usually are, even though they don’t talk about it.

“The bottle shop right before Duane Reade on the corner is having a holiday sale,” Kurt says, mostly muffled into Blaine’s shoulder. “I thought about checking the vintages as a treat we could split.”

Blaine opens his eyes just in time to see Rachel’s wide grin, and he smiles back, tired and content. “We could do that,” Blaine agrees, closing his eyes again.

“Goodnight,” Rachel says, “don’t fall asleep on the floor, it’s bad for your throat muscles.” They hear the click of her door before Blaine can even think about what that means, though he’s sure it’s just one of the crazy things her current vocal coach has told her. 

“Night,” Kurt calls out, sleepily and too late. He leans up on an elbow, hovering over Blaine. “We should go to bed,” he says, “wouldn’t want to hurt your throat muscles.”

Blaine lifts his neck enough to kiss under Kurt’s jaw and he laughs, low. “Our bed sounds much better than the floor,” he agrees. 

Kurt falls against his side as the both walk to their room, passing Rachel’s closed door and it’s hanging star plaque with matching glances before they look back at each other. Kurt squeezes where his arm is wrapped around Blaine’s side and Blaine leans in and kisses him, pressing him briefly against Rachel’s door frame before spinning them both across to their room, content and more than ready for the rest of the week.


End file.
